One Night
by Maybe Someday
Summary: Arthur and Gwen have a secret night time meeting, but little did they know, things could go horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: what i wouldnt give to own the BBC's Merlin, then i could have bradley all to myself! sadley i dont, and this is just a story for your's and my pleasre, hope you like it.

please excuse the typos/spelling mistakes.

* * *

The day had been bright and sunny, and the night was following the same tune, as the stars began to shine and the moons light illuminated the turrets of the castle. Prince Arthur sat in his chambers, waiting keenly for night to fall. It seemed forever since the sun had risen that morning, marking the beginning of what was sure to be a memorable day. Because this day was not like any other, and for that very reason, this night would be substantial more exhilarating than any he had experienced. Of cause when the young prince woke that morning, he did not know what would be in store for him, come night fall….

Thud! Crash! Scrape! Merlin came tumbling into the room, trying desperately to keep the trey of food in his hands level, but of cause failing dismally. All the magic in the world couldn't cure his clumsiness. He cursed himself silently and began crawling around the room, collecting Arthurs breakfast that has scattered all over the room.

Suddenly, a loud moan came from the four poster bed in the centre of the room.

"Aaawwgg! What have you done now, Merlin?" Arthur mumbled, half asleep, his face in his pillow.

Merlin cringed. "Sorry Sire. I tripped" he said rather lamely.

"Of cause you did!" Arthur replied, tossing in his sheets.

When he was done with the breakfast spilling's, Merlin crossed the room to a large window. In a swift motion, he pulled open the drapes and let sunshine spill into the room.

"For Christ sakes Merlin, can't you see, I'm trying to sleep." Arthur scolded, turning his back on Merlin and the glare from the window.

"But Sire, its time for you to get up. I…" Merlin rethought what he was about to say, and decided to take a different direction, "…I mean, _you_ overslept. The people are waiting to see you."

Arthur was confused "What are you talking about Merlin?"

"Don't you remember what day it is?" Merlin asked, resisting the urge to laugh at the Prince. What kind of a person forgot his own birthday?

"Of cause I do," said Arthur, clearly insulted by merlins implication. "It's Friday."

Merlin grinned "Yes, sire. Friday the…."

Instantly, Arthur sat bolt upright in his bed "Oh!" he said, frowning at his own slow reasoning. He looked at merlins teasing face and quickly turned on him. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"You were sleeping, My Lord!" Merlin replied.

Arthur sighed; he was too tired to think of a good comeback for Merlin. Instead he slowly pulled himself out of bed and crossed to the window where Merlin was standing. Peering down he saw a small crowd forming outside the entrance to the castle. Each of them had some small token to present to the young prince on his birthday.

"How long have they been waiting?" Arthur asked.

"Not long." said Merlin. "You're really not as popular as you think you are!"

Arthur reached his hand up to hit Merlin across the back of the head. But just at that moment, another figure entered the castle courtyard, distracting Arthur from what ever it was he was thinking about only moments ago. She was looking lovely in her favourite lavender dress, and her hair pinned up in a way that was different from anything he had seen before. She looked nervous, like there was something on her mind. He could always tell when she was thinking of him. It was about the only the he could predict about her.

"Oh look, there's Gwen!" Merlin said not noticing the sudden change in his master's mood.

As if were sensing his eyes on her, Guinevere looked up at the window where Arthur and Merlin were standing. Merlin, being exactly who _he_ was, waved at her enthusiastically. But it was Arthur who caught her eye. Completely forgetting the fact that he was (at least from where Guinevere was standing) not wearing any clothes, and his hair looked like a birds nest because he had just gotten out of bed, Arthur smiled at her shyly. She smiled back at him, giggling at his embarrassing appearance. Quickly coming back to reality, Arthur stepped away from the window and headed straight for his wardrobe.

"Fetch me some more breakfast, would you Merlin." Arthur asked, a clear change in his mood.

"Of cause, Sire." Merlin relied, and taking the first breakfast with him, he left for the kitchens.

They were not impressed with having to prepare another meal for the Prince because of Merlins share stupidity, and they let him know it. When Merlin arrived back at Arthur's room only a few minutes later, he knocked tentatively, anticipating another swift mood swing.

Fast paced footsteps approached the door, and the heavy wood door swung open to reveal a fully clothed and flat haired Prince Arthur.

"Ah, Merlin, it's only you." Arthur said, with a grin. Arthur reached out and took a grape from the trey Merlin was holding. He popped the fruit into his mouth and said, "Delicious!" before taking off down the hall towards the entrance of the castle.

"Don't you wan the rest of your breakfast?" Merlin yelled at his back.

"Mustn't keep the people waiting!" Arthur replied as he rounded the corner, with a distance spring in his step.

Everyone he passed on his way to the entrance bowed and wished him happy birthday. The thanked them all in a hurry and when he finally reached the castle doors he was almost out of breath. Arthur signalled to the guards to open the doors. The crowd instantly converged around him, bowing their heads and offering their gifts.

This was the part of being a Prince that got to him. Arthur had spent his entire life being valued more highley than others, because of _who_ he was. But as he hubley accepted the gifts from the people he would someday rule over as king, he couldn't help but feel a fraud. Their hands were worn and tired from work, while his remained soft and clean. Their faces were freckled by the sun and their clothes were worn from wear. At time like these Arthur felt he should be the one rewarding the people for their contribution to Camelot, and the gifts he was being showered with today, he did not deserve.

Then his eyes caught a glimpse of lavender and two of his well wishers parted to reveal Guinevere. She curtsied and handed him his gift. The reached out his hand to take it, and gently brushed her palm as he received the gift.

"Happy Birthday, My Lord." Guinevere said, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you." Arthur replied, looking her directly in the eyes. For all of a moment Arthur had to resist the urge to hold her hand or kiss her cheek, but their moment was lost when more people bushed Gwen aside to be closer to the prince. Arthur spent the rest of the morning greeting people and receiving gifts. Some of the larger farms had given him the best of the season's harvest, while small children made dolls and charms. All the while Guinevere's gift was grasped firmly in his hand. It would be hours before he could finally discover what it was she had given him. But he couldn't help but thing that she had given him so much already. Guinevere was everything good that Arthur saw in himself. She had shown him what it was to be a good and decent person. He had never met anyone with a kinder heart or more goodness inside them.

When Arthur was finally free, he returned to his chambers to be alone. When he was sure that the door was locked and Merlin was nowhere in sight, he took Guinevere's present from his pocket and looked at it curiously. What she had given him appeared to be a small leather pouch with a pale blue ribbon fastening it together. Arthur gently pulled the ribbon loose and peered inside to find a small piece of parchment folded neatly. He took out the paper, unfolded it and read:

_Dear Arthur,_

_I wanted to get you something special for your birthday, but you already have so much and I could hardly afford a gift fit for a Prince. So I decided to make you something. A promise. If ever you need me I will always be here for you. You are a good man, and someday you will make a great king, but if you need any help along the way, please know that I will never leave you alone. Happy Birthday._

_Love, Guinevere _

Arthur stared at the note, surprised by how comforted he felt at her words. So often he felt alone in the world, and it was clear that she understood exactly how he was feeling. Arthur was lucky enough to be living in a castle full of people to keep him company, but Guinevere was living in her home in the town alone. She must feel as lonely as he does, even when he is surrounded by hundreds of people. Right then he made a promise to himself; that he would never let Guinevere feel like she had no-one to rely on. No matter what happened between them, or if he married a princess and became king, he would never leave Guinevere without a friend to turn to if ever she needed it.

Just as Arthur had finished hiding the note in the far reaches of his cupboard, Merlin came thundering in to the room.

"Lunch!" Merlin announced as he placed yet another tray on Arthur's dining table, this time with a clear amount of caution.

As Arthur sat down to his meal, a brilliant idea came to his mind. He quickly rushed to find a piece of parchment and a quill, and scribbled a not onto it.

_I am keeping you to your promise. Be home tonight, just after night fall._

_Arthur_

_Ps: Your gift was perfect. It was better than anything money could buy. _

"Merlin, take this note and give it to Gwen. But don't read it." Arthur said, adding the last part in after seeing Merlins curious expression.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked, clearly not thinking.

Arthur pushed him out the door and said "None of you big fat noses business."

When Merlin was gone Arthur sat down to eat his lunch, but he found he had lost his appetite. He spent the rest of the day waiting for night to come, imagining the endless hours he would spend with Guinevere. He couldn't think of a better birthday he had had in his entire life.

* * *

Hey, i wrote this in a four hour break i had at uni so it might be crap but i was hoping of making this into a few chapters, coz i havnt really done that yet. if you think its worthwhile let me know. the story would go on to be: Gwen gets accused of a crime but arthur knows shes innocent because he was with her the night it happened, but he cant admitt he was with her. coragious rescue, you get the gist. hope that doesnt give too much away.


	2. Chapter 2

hey, thanks for the great reviews! im really excited about where this story is going! Enjoy!

* * *

Guinevere sat at her kitchen table, waiting. She had her shall ready, just in case, and a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt as if it might burst out if her chest at any moment. Every creak, every crack, every rustle, made Guinevere twist in her chair, only to find herself even more disappointed and anxious. It was getting late, and Guinevere was starting to wonder whether Arthur would be coming at all.

Then suddenly, there was a soft and hurried knock at the door. Before she could stop to think, Guinevere was at the door and wrenching it open. She saw a flash of red and blonde, before the door was slammed closed by a hurried hand, and Prince Arthur stood breathless in front of her.

"Hi!" he said, grinning and catching his breath.

But just as Guinevere was opening her mouth to respond, the sound of hurried footsteps came through the open window, and Guinevere was being pulled to the floor.

"Arthur, what's…?"

But before she could finish, Arthur had covered her mouth with his hand. The footsteps outside the house grew louder and Guinevere started to get anxious. What if Arthur got caught in the home of a servant girl? The guards outside stated to talk over each other, yelling orders and carelessly waking the sleeping town. Keeping his hand over her mouth, Arthur slowly turned, and pocked his head out the small window, before quickly withdrawing in again and slamming his body hard against the wall. He was still out of breath and from the look on his face Guinevere could tell that he was thinking.

He twisted his head to face Guinevere and, upon seeing her frightened face, burst into silent laughter.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." He told her in a whisper, fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

Annoyed at his teasing, but relieved all the same, Guinevere pulled his hand from her face and hit him as hard as she could on the arm. This set him off even more, and a burst of laughter erupted from his lips.

Suddenly a voice from outside told them that they had been heard. Arthur, still trying to suppress his laughter, got up off the floor and pulled Guinevere with him. Together they crossed Guinevere's small home in seconds and burst through the back door. They ran through the darkness, through the houses in lower Camelot, towards the outskirts of the town.

Guinevere was running so hard, trying to keep up with Arthur. He had not let go of her hand sine they left her home, and she was not about to give him a reason to. Even though she was exhausted and completely out of breath, Guinevere kept running, away from Camelot and all the reasons why the two of them shouldn't be together.

Finally, when they had reached the outskirts of the forests surrounding Camelot, Arthur stoped. Guinevere had been running so hard that she rammed right into the back of him.

"Ouch!" Guinevere said, rubbing her forehead, feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. The amount of concern in his voiced startled Guinevere. She looked up into his face and the worry she found there was a surprising comfort.

"I'm brilliant." She said, smiling. Arthur smiled back, as he reached out his hand and brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

Arthur sighed "Sorry about all the running," he said. "The guards must have thought I was somebody else."

But before Guinevere could reply, Arthur was leading her through the forest again, walking more slowly this time and still keeping a firm grasp on her hand. As the trees around them became denser and the ground under their feet started to get unsteady, Arthur stoped again.

He turned to Guinevere, and his face was serious. "I want to show you something." He reached out and pushed beside a low hanging branch to reveal a small moonlit clearing.

Guinevere stepped into the place where Arthur had brought her and looked around. It was quiet and isolated but not frightening, and the green grass on the soft ground smelt like spring was coming. The stars in the night sky had never been brighter and as Guinevere circled the place, she felt like she had been here before.

Arthur stood on the edge of the clearing, watching her take in the place he found so much comfort in.

Stepping in to the clearing, Arthur said "I found this place when I was nine. It was the first time I realised I would be king one day. I used to come here all the time. It was the best comfort I had." He paused and looked at Guinevere, who was listening intently. "I don't come so much anymore."

"Why not?" Guinevere asked.

Arthur approached Guinevere and took her hands. "Now I have you."

Guinevere could feel her cheeks flushing. She was not as brave to admit it, but despite all the complications surrounding her feeling for Arthur, having him in her thoughts had definitely lifted her mood lately. There was now a part of her that belonged only to him, and even if he could never really collect it, she knew that it existed, and that was enough for now.

"Arthur, I meant what I said. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I know that I am just a servant, but…"

Arthur interrupted her. "But nothing! You deserve just as much as anybody else. And I want you to know….that promise, well, it goes both ways."

Guinevere felt the swell of affection inside her chest. It was a comfort to know that even if she and Arthur could never be together, they would always be friends. If that was as much as she was ever going to get, she couldn't help feeling exceptional lucky.

They spent the rest of the night sitting together, talking, about everything and anything. It was amazing how the time swam by, and before they knew it the sky was getting lighter as the sun began to rise. But Guinevere didn't feel a bit tired. It was the opposite, she felt invigorated by Arthur's closeness. She never wanted her time with him to end, but they had spent the night in their own little world and now it was time to get back to reality. They walked together silently back to Guinevere's home. When they reached the front door Arthur paused before letting go of Guinevere's hand and stepping away from her. He didn't want to make this night any more difficult by doing something amazing like kissing her.

"Well, thank you, Arthur, for a lovely evening." said Guinevere nervously. She turning away from him, and reaching to open her front door. She took her time opening her door, hoping that he would stop her, and maybe kiss her goodnight. But she made it all the way into her house and was about to close the door on Arthur and their night together.

She smiled at him for the last time and said "Happy Birthday!"

He didn't reply, but smiled and nodded. Guinevere could tell he was trying to say something but couldn't quite find the words. Guinevere was just about to close the door in his face when Arthur reached out his hand, pushed the door open again, and kissed her. All the feelings they had been trying to suppress came out in that one kiss, which lasted forever, and just a moment all at once.

Later, as Arthur sneaked back up towards the castle, he couldn't help reliving the night, and the kiss, over in is head. He couldn't remember a better birthday, and the night had certainly lived up to his expectations, but now the fact that he hadn't slept was starting to catch up with him. When he reached his chambers, Arthur slumped in to bed and instantly fell asleep.

"Arthur. Wake up! Arthur!" Merlin was standing over Arthur shaking him awake.

"Merlin, what are you doing, man?" Arthur asked sleepily. He rolled over to see Merlin looking scared out of his wits. "Merlin?" he asked again, this time more seriously.

"It Gwen Arthur, you have to come." Merlin said, slightly out of breath. It seemed he had run to Arthur's chambers.

Arthur instantly jumped out of bed and pulled on his boots. He was still dressed from the night before, and without bothering to waste time by asking questions, he followed Merlin out the door and down the corridor. Merlin was silent as he led Arthur towards the throne room. When Arthur realised where they were going, he felt the pit of his stomach drop. Why would Guinevere be here and in some sort of trouble? When they reached the door and entered the room Arthur saw his father standing in the centre of the room looking down on Guinevere who was being seized by two guards.

"I asked you, where were you last night." Uther said angrily.

Arthur was shocked, "Father, what's going on here?" At the sound of his voice Guinevere looked up at Arthur, a streak of hope on her fearful face.

"We were robbed." said Uther, glaring down at the servant kneeling on the floor before him. "A thief broke into the castle last night and stole priceless jewels from Morgana's old chambers."

"What makes you think Gui…this servant, is responsible?" asked Arthur.

"She was Morgana's maid, and she was the only person who had access to the castle, who can't provide us with an alibi." said Uther, getting more and more determined as he spoke.

Arthur's heart was racing. He knew his father well, and when Uther made a decision, it would take a mountain to make him change his mind.

"Ill ask you one last time," Uther spat down at Guinevere, "Where were you last night?"

Guinevere looked at Arthur. He knew exactly where she was last night, because he had been with her the whole time. He knew for certain that she was innocent, but if his father discovered that he had spent a night alone with a servant…..well he would never understand. Guinevere kept her eyes locked on Arthur, begging him to help her.

Uther sighed angrily. "You leave me no choice. Take her to the dungeon, if she does not confess and returne the stolen items, she will be executed by the end of the week."

"No!" Guinevere cried. "Please, it wasn't me!"

"Father, please..." Arthur said

"This girl is a criminal Arthur. I will not have criminals in my kingdom."Uther said, before turning swiftly and heading for the door.

Arthur stood staring at his fathers back. How could he be so careless and leave Guinevere helpless on the floor. He looked back at Guinevere who was staring at him again. Arthur had to do something to help her. But what could he do? He couldn't confess that they had been together last night. His father would kill him.

"Arthur?" Uther called again, this time with a distinct sense of authority in his voice.

Arthur turned to look at his father and found himself staring into the stern and dark eyes that he found in no way resembled his own.

"Arthur, please!" begged Guinevere. Arthur turned once again to face her and was stricken by the fear in her once sparkling eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her small body struggled against the guard preventing her escape. Guinevere was staring at Arthur, confused. Why wasn't he doing anything to help her? Surely he wouldn't leave her to die, when he knew she was innocent. As Arthur stood between herself and Uther hesitating at his next move, Guinevere, in a final desperate plea, said "You promised!"

"How dare you speak to Prince Arthur in such a manner!" Uther ranted, approaching Arthur and placing a heavy hand upon his sons shoulder. Uther turned away from the scene encouraging his son to follow. Slowly, determined and without look back, Arthur walked away from the desperate Guinevere, leaving her, alone.

Guinevere entire body slumped. Her only defence, her only alibi, her only love had just turned his back on her. He had broken his promise, and now she was more alone than she had ever been. The pain she felt at the rough hands of the guard was nothing compared to the way she felt now. Her heart was broken, shattered and suddenly the prospect of dying did not seem so frightening.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, sorry this took so long, i had a busy week! but i hope you enjoy. look out for the taylor swift refernce at the end. i was inspired by some great youtube vid's! :)

* * *

Merlin had been standing outside the throne room when Arthur and Uther emerged. He had tried to catch Arthur's eye, to see if his friend had been spared. But Arthur did not meet his gaze; instead he kept his head down, staring at the floor, his brow crinkled with confusion. Merlin remembered feeling his stomach drop, and the dread creeping up his throat and spine. Then Gwen was dragged from the room by two large guards. Her body was limp and she wasn't making a sound, as if she had lost all hope. Merlin had stood frozen, watching as Gwen was dragged away to the dungeons and Arthur followed his father, in the opposite direction. Now Merlin was sitting opposite Gaius, telling him about what had just happened, barely believing it himself as the words came out of his mouth.

"Are you sure, Merlin?" asked Gaius, concerned.

"Positive," said Merlin, trying to catch his breath. "Arthur didn't even flinch; he just followed Uther as he walked away." Merlin paused, thinking. "I can't believe Arthur would do that to Gwen. I though he really cared about her."

Gaius had risen from his seat and was pacing the room. "Perhaps you should speak with him. It seems at this point he is Gwen's only hope." said Gaius.

Merlin shook his head. "He won't listen to me. Once Arthur makes up his mind, he won't change it."

"You have to try Merlin," said Gaius, "Gwen has no-one to defend her except the prince."

Merlin though about what Gaius had just said. Of course, Merlin would do anything for his friend but what kind of power did he have to help Gwen now? None! But Arthur did, and only he could supply her with an alibi. Merlin and Gaius were the only people who knew about their whereabouts last night, but no-one would believe either of them. Merlin was sure that the only way Gwen could be saved was with Arthur help. Even if his didn't have high hopes, he had to try, if only for Gwen's sake.

Merlin rose from his seat, determined to try with all his might to persuade the prince, and headed for the door.

"Merlin!" Gaius stoped him just as he was about to leave. "Remember, Arthur will be feeling confused. It is your job to make him see sense."

Merlin nodded, then turned and left.

Arthur was pacing his room running his fingers through his hair. What had he done? How could he leave Gwen like that? He had made a split decision, and it had backfired, badly. Would Gwen ever speak to him again? Would she ever have a chance to if the stolen items weren't found, and she was executed?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "What!" Arthur said without thinking.

The door opened slowly and Merlin pocked his head around the corner. He stepped inside and closed the door swiftly behind him.

"Arthur, can I speak with you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stopped pacing and stared at Merlin. He knew exactly what he was about to say, but he still was not sure of his answer. "I know Merlin, but, I cant…I don't…I…" Arthur said, trying to defend himself and failing.

"But Sire, you and I both know that Gwen is innocent, all you have to do is.."

Arthur cut him off before he could finish. "It's not that easy Merlin. What am I supposed to tell my father? That I spent the night with a servant? He would never understand."

"So you would rather let Gwen die?" said Merlin, getting angrier at the prince with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Of course not, Merlin! I just need to think for a second." said Arthur. He was getting more and more frustrated with himself.

Merlin had begun to think. "Perhaps there is a way you can save Gwen without telling your father the truth."

Arthur had learnt from experienced that Merlins crazy ideas usually turned out to be just that, crazy. But at this point, Arthur was so desperate for options that he would do almost anything.

"Well Merlin, what is it, what's your big plan?" Arthur asked.

"Ummm…" Merlin hadn't really though that far ahead. "I was hoping you would have some ideas!"

"Aargh!" Arthur released a surge of frustration.

The two of them paced the room for some time, heads bowed, deep in concentration. Every now and again one of them would raise their heads with what seemed like a brilliant plan, before thinking it through and realising its stupidity. Finally the sun began to set and before they knew it darkness had engulfed the kingdom. Arthur couldn't help but remember the way he had felt this time yesterday. There was not fear or guilt sitting on his chest, only the prospect of a night full of Guinevere. When the Merlin left to mull over some more ideas with Gaius, in an attempt to make them plausible, Arthur was left alone again. He couldn't get Guinevere out of his mind. There was only one way to release this tension inside his chest. Arthur strode to his door and headed straight to the dungeons.

It was very lucky that no-one had seen him. It was late now and the castle was almost deserted. When he arrived at the dungeons, the guards were sleeping outside the cell's and its only inhabitant was sleeping too. Arthur stopped, gripping the bars with his hands, and watched her sleeping. She looked so peaceful, as if nothing horrible had happened that day. Suddenly she stirred and her eyes flickered open.

Guinevere looked up at the figure watching her. The silhouette was painfully familiar. Suddenly she found herself embarrassed by the dirt on her skirt and the twigs in her hair.

"What are you doing here?" Guinevere asked. She had been trying to convince herself for the past few hours that there was no way the prince cared for her anymore. Having him here now gave her more hope than she could bear.

"I came to apologise." Arthur said, rather lamely.

Guinevere shook her head. "What reason could a prince have to apologise to a servant."

Arthur dropped his head in shame. "Guinevere please, I feel bad enough as it is!"

"My apologies Sire." Guinevere said with anger in her voice. "I did not mean to bring you pain. I could hardly imagine the difficulty you are feeling right now." As she spoke to him his hands dropped away from the bars and he took a step back, running his fingers through his hair. As mad as she was at him, Guinevere couldn't help feeling drawn to him.

Finally he looked up from the ground and looked her straight in the eye. "Guinevere, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I promised you and I..." But before he was able to finish he felt a tender touch on his hand. He looked up and saw Guinevere standing at the bars in front of him. She was reaching out for his hand and he was so grateful, he took it without hesitation. Guinevere could not resist him now, while he was saying everything she had been wanting to hear. She had tried to cut her ties with him and accept her fate, but she always had hope. At least now if she could not be saved, she would die knowing she had his love and that her life had not been wasted.

"You don't need to explain. You have a future to think about, and a responsibility to your title. You shouldn't throw that away on me." Guinevere said, knowing that her words made perfect sense.

Arthur shook his head. "You are important to me Guinevere and I made you a promise. I plan on keeping that promise." He raised his free hand and wiped a smudge away from her cheek. Guinevere smiled at him. These were the words that she secretly wanted to hear. Even when she knew her chances were poor, she honestly believed there was always hope. They were standing so close to each other now that Guinevere could almost hear his heart beating.

"I will find a way, Guinevere. I promise." Arthur said

Arthur could hear the guards in the next room stirring, and decided it was time for him to go. Even though he still felt guilty, at least he knew that Guinevere didn't despise him. He also knew that he had to earn back her respect back, and he would do whatever it takes to do that.

Arthur gave her hands one final squeeze before walking away. As she watched him leave, Guinevere couldn't help but feel lucky. Even though her love was difficult and almost certain to fail, it was real. Or at least she hoped it was real. Suddenly she realised that she had been using the word 'hope' a lot in the past few hours. It might be silly and childish but at least that was better than nothing.

* * *

BTW: im considering a few different options for how arthur and merlin save gwen, but id be interested in seeing if anyone out there has some ideas. sort of like a "you pick where the story goes" thing. if i find one i like i will definatley give you the first read and full credits! id love to know what ideas are out there!


End file.
